Le dérapage de Merlin
by lasurvolte
Summary: Arthur suite à un accident se retrouve aveugle, et devient plus grognon que d'habitude. Gwen a besoin de l'aide de Merlin pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire, et le serviteur fait de son mieux, jusqu'à ce que les choses dérapent. [Merthur, mini spoil saison 4]


**Titre : **Le dérapage de Merlin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** Ficclet

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Tournez deux fois, sautez sur place !

**Note :** spoil saison 4, mais vraiment rien de grave. Je ne suis pas allée plus loin que cette saison pour l'instant.

* * *

Arthur suite à un accident avec un monstre était devenu aveugle. Mais il s'en était sortit sain et sauf et c'était tout ce qui comptait, d'autant plus que Gaius certifiait que sa cécité n'était que passagère.

Néanmoins cela le rendait encore plus grognon que d'habitude et Merlin devait user de trésors de patience pour ne pas se montrer vulgaire avec son altesse, se répétant sans cesse que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'Arthur n'allait pas bien parce qu'il ne voyait rien, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui verse son pot de chambre sur la tête. Les journées étaient totalement épuisantes pour le pauvre sorcier qui n'avait plus qu'une envie le soir : celle de tomber dans son lit et de dormir.

Guenièvre essayait tant bien que mal de faire retrouver sa bonne humeur au roi, elle le forçait à se lever pour aller faire un tour, elle gardait sa main pour le guider et faisait de son mieux pour qu'il ne se cogne pas partout. Mais Arthur ne faisait aucun effort, il ne retrouvait pas le sourire et même les baisers de la femme ne suffisait pas à le rendre plus heureux.

Gwen demanda à Merlin de l'aider. Celui-ci était fatigué d'avance rien que d'y penser parce qu'il faisait déjà tout ce qui était possible pour Arthur et celui-ci ne cessait de râler.

- Sors-le, emmène-le, tu ne manques jamais d'idée toi Merlin pour l'amuser.

L'enchanteur leva un sourcil, elle avait peut-être raison mais quand il le faisait ce n'était pas exprès, Arthur s'amusait souvent à ses dépends. Mais bon, comme plus que son roi, il était son ami, il accepta.

Il força donc Arthur à le suivre dans les ruelles de Camelot, le roi se cogna plus d'une fois dans un établi ou un mur, il trébucha et engueula Merlin un million de fois. Pourtant le brun faisait attention mais dès que le roi se montrait un peu trop virulent, son attention s'évaporait et Arthur se cognait comme par hasard dans quelque chose où marchait dans un crottin de cheval. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la sortie de Camelot et pénétrèrent dans la forêt, loin des gens, loin du monde, Arthur se cramponna un peu plus à Merlin :

- Bougre d'imbécile, est ce que tu essayes de m'écharper ? Hurla le roi quand il se prit une branche d'arbre dans la figure.

Merlin retint un petit ricanement et dit :

- Excusez-moi sir, je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Et bien si moi je te voyais, je te donnerais un coup de pied aux fesses !

Et il lança son pied en l'air n'importe où, ratant de très loin Merlin qui s'était éloigné et qui se permit d'éclater de rire. Arthur réessaya du côté du rire, et se rata une nouvelle fois. Le serviteur se moqua :

- Allez y dansez, tournez deux fois, sautez sur place !

- Si je t'attrape Merlin je vais te faire payer tes moqueries !

L'enchanteur continuait de rire et d'éviter les attaques d'Arthur.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, messire, je songe à vous laissez rentrer tout seul !

- Merlin ! Je t'interdits de me laisser ici !

Mais l'enchanteur cessa de répondre et ne fit plus aucun bruit. Le roi appela :

- Merlin ? Tu m'entends ! Reviens !

Il n'obtint que le silence en réponse. Il s'avança hésitant vers il ne savait où et cria :

- Merlin ! Je t'assure que je te ferai mettre au pilori pendant six mois d'affilé si tu ne m'aides pas à rentrer à Camelot !

Mais encore une fois, personne ne lui répondit. Merlin était-il vraiment partit ? Arthur qui ne voyait rien se sentit soudainement très découragé, voilà qu'il ne pouvait plus punir correctement son serviteur mais qu'en plus celui-ci l'abandonnait en pleine forêt. Il s'avança et tourna dans tous les sens cherchant où il pouvait être en appelant avec hésitation :

- Merlin es-tu encore là ?

Il fut soulagé quand une main attrapa son bras :

- Je suis là, sir.

Et se mit à lui crier dessus :

- Je ne te permets pas de me laisser ainsi ! Rentrons, je suis fatigué.

- Est-ce que vous auriez eu peur ? Le taquina Merlin ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Arthur.

- Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que j'allais devoir me débrouiller pour rentrer. Concéda-t-il simplement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, vous savez que je ne vous abandonnerais jamais.

Le roi se permis un petit sourire, le premier depuis son handicap.

- Allez ramène-moi, et cesse tes petits jeux stupides !

Merlin obtempéra, et cette fois-ci le roi ne se cogna nulle part, ne trébucha pas, ne rencontra aucun crottin.

- Ce qui prouve que tu le faisais exprès ! Gronda-t-il.

- Vous ne cessiez de me traiter de maladroit, il ne fallait pas que je vous déçoive !

- Merlin, tu es incroyable ! Soupira Arthur.

- Plus encore que vous ne le pensez. Conclu l'intéressé, pensant à ses pouvoirs magiques.

Après cette sortie le roi se montra moins grognon, il redemanda à sortir, mais seulement avec Merlin. De Gwen il n'acceptait que les baisers et les moments où elles venaient lui parler, néanmoins il paraissait plus triste quand il était avec elle qu'avec son serviteur, comme si ce dernier réussissait à faire renaître en lui sa joie de vivre.

- Quand donc cessera cette cécité ? Demanda-t-il un jour à Gaius qui venait lui donner des médicaments.

- Bientôt je l'espère majesté. Mais je ne peux guère vous dire quand.

Le roi soupira et renvoya le médecin de la cours d'un geste de la main. Merlin resta auprès de lui et comme d'habitude depuis qu'il était aveugle, utilisa toute son imagination pour faire retrouver le sourire à Arthur. Et il y arrivait. Il était le seul à y arriver.

Et puis tout cela dérapa, à cause de Merlin. C'était un soir, après avoir fait quelques corvées dans le château, il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, longeant les couloirs tout en s'étirant. Passant devant la chambre d'Arthur qui était entrouverte il y jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit le roi assit sur son lit, il allait simplement refermer la porte quand le blond appela :

- Gwen ? C'est toi ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'en fit rien, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi. Il entra dans la chambre en silence et le roi demanda à nouveau :

- Gwen ?

Le serviteur ne contrôlait plus son corps, plus rien du tout. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'expliquait pas à Arthur qu'il n'était pas Gwen, mais Merlin. Il continuait de s'avancer et s'assit sur le lit du roi.

- Guenièvre ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, pour le détromper une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'au lieu de parler il embrassa Arthur. Se rendant compte de son geste il s'enfuit immédiatement, et Arthur continua d'appeler Gwen pendant un moment sans comprendre pourquoi après l'avoir embrassé elle l'avait fuit.

Le serviteur aurait pu en rester là, oublier cet épisode, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et Arthur ne saurait jamais la vérité, mais depuis qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres du roi il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser, de les regarder, et d'avoir envie de les embrasser à nouveau. Il se traitait de fou, il s'insultait mentalement, se pinçait pour ne rien faire, mais ses rêves se peuplaient de moment où Arthur et lui s'embrassaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, le roi était son ami, perdait-il donc l'esprit ?

Au bout d'un long moment à se torturer, Merlin décida de l'embrasser, encore une fois, juste pour savoir, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et aussi parce que l'envie était entrain de le rendre réellement fou. Un soir il s'introduisit dans sa chambre, et ne détrompa pas Arthur quand il l'appela Gwen, puis il l'embrassa pour la seconde fois. Plus longtemps, mais se recula dès que le roi essaya de le toucher, et s'enfuit de nouveau, le cœur battant comme jamais.

Il avait sa réponse, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il était tombé amoureux d'Arthur.

Merlin savait qu'il aurait dût s'arrêter là, essayer d'enfouir cet amour impossible, de l'oublier, ou du moins de le mettre de côté, mais la tentation était trop forte, et dès qu'il le pouvait, il se substituait à Gwen et embrassait le roi. Peu importe ce que lui dictait sa raison, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et pire encore il y prenait tellement goût qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en passer. Il mentait à son roi, il le trahissait, lui mais également Gwen, en faisant ça, mais comment aurait-il pu expliquer à Arthur qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Ce dernier n'aurait sûrement pas compris. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à Gaius, il avait pensé être seul à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais ses sentiments pour le roi l'isolaient complètement. Il était perdu, et drogué à ses baisers en plus. Arthur sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Merlin, même sans le voir, le roi le trouvait silencieux comme perdu dans ses pensés, comme triste.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Merlin ?

- Tout va très bien messire.

- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

- Vous ne voyez rien du tout !

Arthur se leva et vint le prendre par le cou :

- Non mais je m'habitue à ne rien voir comme tu peux le constater, et je te connais très bien, je sais quand quelque chose cloche chez toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter.

Merlin retira la main du roi :

- Sauf que vous faites erreur, tout va très bien. Répondit-il.

Puis pour éviter de nouvelles questions il s'enfuit de la chambre royale, se jurant ne pas y retourner dans la soirée pour voler son baiser à l'homme qu'il aimait, et ne tenant pas sa promesse envers lui-même.

Depuis le temps que ce jeu était mis en place, Arthur n'appelait plus cette Gwen fugitive. Merlin se demandait ce qu'il en pensait. Croyait-il que la femme qu'il aimait lui jouait des tours ? Faisait la mystérieuse ? Ou la coquète ? Que pendant la nuit elle se montrait plus prude et n'osait lui parler, ni le toucher ? Arthur ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça, et il ne pouvait deviner ses pensés à ce sujet.

Il semblait simplement s'amuser de ses moments, il avait son sourire en coin, et faisait juste signe à Merlin de venir l'embrasser quand il l'entendait venir, n'ayant plus besoin de l'appeler Gwen. Le serviteur se sentait affreusement coupable pour ça, mais continuait quand même, et se demandait comment il allait faire quand Arthur retrouverait la vue et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser. Il vivrait le cœur brisé et devrait essayer d'oublier son amour tout en servant celui qu'il aimait, en le côtoyant tous les jours, en le voyant quasiment à chaque instant de sa vie. En devant le protéger et lui sauver la vie, sans rien attendre en retour. Il ne voulait pas y penser, et ne pouvait pas souhaiter au roi de rester aveugle, cela aurait été trop injuste.

Merlin déprimait de plus en plus, et Arthur était celui qui devait le consoler, le faire rire, lui changer les idées. Les rôles étaient échangés, alors que le roi était toujours aveugle.

- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas Merlin. Demandait-il.

- Tout va très bien, était la réponse que lui donnait son serviteur.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je suis le roi.

- Le roi des ânes ! Plaisanta le serviteur, à demi-voix.

Arthur lui donna un gentil coup dans le bras :

- Je t'ai entendu !

Merlin lui sourit :

- Vos oreilles se sont agrandies depuis que vous n'y voyez plus ! A moins que ce soit à cause de la fois où vous vous êtes transformé en âne !

Arthur passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'enferma comme dans un étau :

- Merlin, il semblerait que tu te montres bien insolent !

Et le serviteur se mit à rire, au plus grand plaisir du roi. Ils continuèrent à se taquiner un moment. Merlin adorait ces moments avec Arthur, ils s'envoyaient des piques mais dans le fond ils se respectaient et étaient amis.

Seulement amis.

Mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Un soir alors qu'il s'approchait d'Arthur pour l'embrasser, ce dernier lui sourit et le fixa comme s'il le voyait. Merlin fit un pas en arrière, mais comme le roi n'eut pas de réaction il se dit qu'il avait halluciné. Il s'assit sur le lit et embrassa le blond, ce dernier y répondit puis attrapa la main de Merlin avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

- Attend Merlin, reste.

Le serviteur eut tout à coup froid, et l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait sur les épaules. Il se retourna vers Arthur avec hésitation, ne pouvant rien dire, ne pouvant rien avouer. Ne sachant même pas s'il le voyait, le testait ou avait deviné que c'était lui.

- Merlin, je te vois.

Il eut sa réponse.

- Désolé majesté je… C'était une plaisanterie. Pardonnez-moi. Bredouilla-t-il les joues plus que rouge.

- Je te vois, c'est fantastique. J'ai retrouvez la vue i peine quelques minutes ! S'extasia Arthur au lieu de se mettre en colère pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Euh… C'est très bien, j'en suis heureux. Dit Merlin, se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser maintenant.

Arthur n'avait pas lâché sa main et le força à se rasseoir près de lui.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

Merlin baissa la tête :

- Tout va très bien, dit-il d'une toute petite voix découragée.

Le roi eut un geste très tendre envers lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer.

- Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec le baiser que tu viens de me donner ?

Merlin rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête, réfléchissant à une formule magique qui le ferait disparaître.

- Ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… Essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois d'expliquer.

Arthur le coupa et demanda :

- Ou peut-être à cause de tous les autres baisers ?

Merlin releva les yeux surpris, il essaya de bredouiller quelque chose, de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre baiser, mais il voyait au sourire d'Arthur qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

- Vous … Vous saviez ?

- Bien sûr Merlin.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Et bien dès la première fois.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai demandé à Gwen tout simplement, elle m'a dit n'être jamais entré dans ma chambre le soir où c'est arrivé, alors j'ai compris, ce ne pouvait être que toi.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Vous avez fait semblant de ne pas savoir ?

- J'ai pensé que si je te le disais, tu ne reviendrais plus.

Merlin regarda le roi :

- Vous vouliez que je revienne ?

Arthur acquiesça doucement, et se racla la gorge soudainement gêné de ce qu'il avouait.

- Et bien… Hm… De toute évidence je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

- Mais Gwen ?

- Il semblerait que je l'aime moins que je ne le pensais.

Merlin fut bêtement soulagé de l'entendre, il avait l'impression que c'était la manière d'Arthur de lui dire « je t'aime plus toi », et sourit.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé le sourire.

Le brun hocha la tête :

- Tout comme vous avez retrouvé la vue.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, puis Arthur s'approcha pour embrasser Merlin :

- Tu reviendras demain soir ?

Merlin hocha la tête :

- Et les autres soirs si vous voulez Arthur.

- Et tu ne seras plus obligé de t'enfuir. Conclue le blond.

Le serviteur… L'ami… Ou l'amant ? Acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Puis il quitta la chambre, le cœur battant. Sauf que cette fois-ci il se sentait heureux, léger. Arthur ne le repousserait pas, qu'il ne le voit pas, ou qu'il le voit. Il savait… Et il ne le rejetait pas, bien au contraire. C'était un tel soulagement.

Bien entendu ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourraient le dire à personne, car personne ne pourrait comprendre, mais Merlin n'était plus seul. Maintenant Merlin avait Arthur.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais que ça tourne un peu au cucul-niais-gluglu, mais j'adore aussi quand ils finissent réellement ensemble tout ça.

Bon j'avoue m'être grande inspiré du court métrage : Curta - Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho, que l'on peut trouver avec les sous titres français sur youtube et qui est GENIAL si vous avez l'occasion de le voir, franchement n'hésitez pas.


End file.
